1. Field
The field relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same in which an organic light emitting layer can be easily formed and manufacturing defects can be minimized.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display device is a next-generation display device having self-luminescent characteristics. The organic light emitting display device has superior characteristics when compared to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) in view of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption.
An organic light emitting diode of a pixel of an organic light emitting display device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic light emitting layer. The organic light emitting diode emits light as the result of the recombination in the organic light emitting layer of holes and electrons injected through the anode and cathode electrodes respectively.
Generally, an organic light emitting layer of an organic light emitting device is formed by a vacuum deposition method using a shadow mask. A shadow mask has been disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0042179 (May 20, 2004). For selective deposition of an organic material, dot- or substantially rectangular-shaped openings are formed in the shadow mask.
However, in the conventional method using a shadow mask, when the shadow mask is thin, it is difficult to deposit the organic material into a precise pattern (shape) due to bending of the shadow mask. When the shadow mask is thick, the organic material may not be deposited at certain portions because of an evaporation angle of the organic material. In a full-color display device, mask alignment and deposition processes are performed several times so as to form respective red, green and blue light emitting layers. For this reason, the manufacturing process is complicated, and defects caused by contamination are produced.